Curses, Foiled Again!/Plot Details
Game Script Intro Shantotto : Lately, my dear, I have the most unpleasant feeling, you see... I feel as though someone is constantly watching me! Shantotto : It must be one of my many admirers, or maybe, I dare to think, even a spy! It is giving me the jimjams! I'm not a cheap street show, am I? Shantotto : I say... Would you like to help me, my dear? I'm thinking of showing that Peeping Tom just who he's up against...you hear!? Agree to help? →Yes. →No. Shantotto : Jolly well! Now grab a quill and jot these down. I'll need a pinch of bomb ash and two bone chips! Ohoho... This will be quite a sight to see, so stick around! Talk Again Shantotto : Ohoho... Still haven't found me my pinch of bomb ash and two bone chips yet? Well, I'm incensed! Hurry up. I can't wait to show my little voyeur just who he's up against! Trade Items Shantotto : Oh, goody. You've brought me my pinch of bomb ash and bone chips, I see. Now to put these straight to good use... Ho~cus-po~cus, boogy-bogey fo~cus!!! Shantotto : Here, dear, take this as your reward. Ohohohoho! Obtained: Brass rod. Talk Again Shantotto : You should have a little check around town tomorrow and see who's not doing so fine. Whoever has been spying on me will be having a most bone-boogying time! Next Day Shantotto : Ohoho! Our peeping Tom's been enjoying that Skeleton Dance curse I placed on him, no? But don't feel too sorry for him, as it'll wear off within a day or so. Shantotto : But, my, haven't I mellowed with age? Shantotto : You should have seen me back when I was the Minister of the Orastery. I pulled no punches at that stage. Ohohohoho~! ??? Shantotto : Oh? You didn't see anyone doing the old Skeleton Dance, eh? Shantotto : That's most strange indeed...I say. It sure felt as if my curse had taken effect...well, either way. Peeping Tom Before Quest Hiwon-Biwon : Doctor Shantotto, the former Minister of the Orastery, or "Mage Academy," lives in this house here. I'm sure that she's hiding something-womething! Hiwon-Biwon : Who am I? Well, I'm the reporter who's waiting to get a tell-all interview with her! You see, I write for the Tarutaru Times' "Magic Paradise Weekly." Hiwon-Biwon : They say old Doc Shantotto's as high-and-mighty as Yutungah's firey mountain, and as rough-cut as the rocky Gustaberg Ranges-wanges. Talk Again Hiwon-Biwon : I guess it was wrong of me to start off by interviewing the people around her. The more I hear about the doctor, the less I want to meet her-wer. ??? Hiwon-Biwon : I'm getting pretty nervous about meeting the grumpy old doc... If only I knew what kind of things she liked, I'd be able to buy her a little gift to make a good first impression-wession. After Activating Quest Hiwon-Biwon : No matter how scary they say old Doc Shantotto is, I should be okay...so long as I don't make her angry-wangry. Hiwon-Biwon : Standing around here trying to ward off the heebie-jeebies is only delaying me from writing the story of the century-wentury. I've got to pluck up the courage and go confront-awont her! After Quest Hiwon-Biwon : I've finally plucked up the courage-wourage. First thing tomorrow, I'm gonna walk in that door and conduct that interview with Doctor Shantotto! Hiwon-Biwon : Just standing here, staring at her house all day, every day... And I call myself a reporter? Well, as of tomorrow, it's no more procrastination-wation for me! Next Day Hiwon-Biwon : Erck! I haven't been feeling so good since the other night-wight... Hiwon-Biwon : Whenever I shut my eyes...like this, erck...I see these red eyes spinning around and around in the darkness...and, and my shoulders feel all weighed down-wown, and all...Woa~h! Extra Dialogue Refuse Response Agree to help? →Yes. →No. Shantotto : How dare you turn a poor, defenseless old lady like ME down? Do you think something so unpleasant will befall me that you'd rather watch from the sidelines than get involved? You clown! Shantotto : Most unforgivable, glad I'm not your sister/you big sissy! Perhaps you should watch your back too, mister/missy!